


Trying a New Position

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [89]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Het, Human, Language, Multi, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne's a sucker for their puppy-dog eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying a New Position

“No. Fucking. Way.”  
  
“But Anne-”  
  
“I said no.”  
  
“Anne, come on, please? We’ll make sure you feel good!”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
Both Frenzy and Rumble sulked, shoulders slouching. They were over at Anne’s apartment for the weekend and, considering she was their girlfriend, were in the middle of sex. Both were eager to try something new, so when they suggested it to Anne, she promptly glared at them and outright refused.  
  
“Anne~~~” Frenzy whined, scooting up to her side and nuzzling her neck with his hair. “Come on… We just wanna try.”  
  
Seeing her just glare coldly at his twin, Rumble came up to her left and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Please? We’ll stop if you really hate it, you know. We just wanna-”  
  
“Have your naked dicks in my ass and mouth so you can dirty them up with your cum, right?”  
  
The blunt and harsh answer made them both clear their throats, not sure how to respond. Well, when she put it that way… It did sound a bit much. But they just wanted to try it! If she really didn’t like it, they would stop!  
  
She huffed at the defeated looks on their face. When they were being all pouty like this, she just couldn’t really say no. Still, she wasn’t about to just roll over like some fuck doll.  
  
Both the twins jumped when they suddenly felt a hand on each of their limp cocks. They looked down, shocked to see Anne slowly pumping and teasing them back to hardness.  
  
“A-Anne, what-”  
  
She shut Rumble up with a kiss before quickly pulling back, her eyes narrowing. “You wanna do this?” She glanced back at Frenzy, who just nodded with Rumble. She smirked, pleased by their answers.  
  
“Then shut up and fuck me.”  
  
They didn’t need to be told twice. Adjusting themselves, Anne was on her hands and knees while Frenzy moved behind her and Rumble moved in front of her. As Frenzy lubed himself up, Anne leaned forward and took the other twin’s cock into her mouth. Rumble groaned, resting a hand on her head as she quickly put herself to work, popping her head back and forth with her hand working tirelessly at the base of his length.  
  
“You ready for me, Anne?”  
  
The girl pulled her mouth from the other’s cock, though she continued to stroke it as she looked back at the other twin. She glanced at his naked length before giving a small huff, spreading out her legs.  
  
“Do it.  _Now_.”  
  
Frenzy happily obliged, sliding himself inside her still stretched second entrance. She threw back her head and groaned loudly, though it turned into a muffled sound when Rumble pushed her down on his cock again. She almost gagged as the two controlled the pace, though Rumble showed her a bit of mercy by not pushing so deep into her mouth.  
  
Anne closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown in the pleasure, Frenzy fucking her hard with his cock slamming deep inside her ass while Rumble kept her mouth stuffed, a hand holding her head to him. She moaned, reaching down to rub her clitoris.  
  
“Well, you’re enjoying yourself.”  
  
Opening her eyes, Anne glared up at Rumble, who just smirked darkly down at her. “Well, for someone who didn’t wanna try this, you really – WOAH!”  
  
Anne suddenly deep-throated him, sucking hard on his dick and clenching her walls hard around the dick inside of her. Frenzy let out a shocked cry, which only made Anne smirk as she gently ran her teeth against his length, sparking both of them to be harder and faster with their thrusts, losing control of themselves.  
  
Anne just closed her eyes as she was fucked hard by the two boys, allowing herself to succumb to the pleasure of this new position. She couldn’t help but to be amused by it all though.  
  
She just found it ironic that they were the ones who brought it up to get her to lose control, but they were the ones that ended up losing themselves instead.  
  
Oh well. Their fault. Not hers.


End file.
